Carnal Findings
by XXXMystery
Summary: Set after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first. After weeks of being used and abused by Flash Thompson, Peter's friends finally start to notice that something is up and are determined to find out what; rape/non-con; AU; gaysex
1. An Average Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man tv series in which this fic takes place. I don't own any Blackberries or the company that produces Blackberries/Blackberry.**

**Info: Set after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first.** **After weeks of being used and abused by Flash Thompson, Peter's friends finally start to notice that something is up and are determined to find out what.**

**Warning: Rape; gaysex/man-on-man action; AU(in a world where Peter is not Spidey)**

**I have decided to continue this story since a number of people have expressed/implied an interest for me to do so.**

**The Story Begins!**

Peter was kneeling on a dark green carpet that covered the whole floor plan of the Thompson's living room. Peter wore a dark blue shirt who's sleeves went down to his elbows. A pair of dirty white sneakers and black socks peeked out from under his pale and naked butt . Flash's weird fetish about raping half naked guys was enjoyed through and entertained by Peter against his will. Peter sucked and sucked on Flash's above average cock. He gagged as another inch of cock was rammed into his throat, forcing him to deepthroat more than half of Flash's cut cock. Flash's right fist gripped a handful of brown hair and used that to maneuver the brunet on and off his aching dick, drawing cries of alarm as Peter's throat was stretched even farther. The tip of Flash's thick, long dick continuously slammed against the back of Peter's throat, barely missing his uvula. Peter gripped the sides of Flash's inner thighs in a hopeless bid to lessen the amount of meat that he was forced to swallow. Growing harder as he drank in the strangled noises that managed to slip past the monster cock fucking Peter's mouth, Flash couldn't help but groan, a low sound filled with wanton lust..

"Yeah, gulp down my cock!" Flash roared, his rapidly increasing euphoria making him care less about who could hear him and his impossible to misunderstand screams. "Suck me harder, you dirty cocksucker!" Flash commanded and Peter had little choice but to obey. Either way Flash was still using Peter's hair as handholds to skull fuck him. And if Peter refused, he'd still be getting face fucked, but Flash would more than likely have one of his _special_ punishments ready and waiting for the would-be disobedient lad. So Peter strategically sucked in his cheeks every time Flash slammed into his throat and puffed them out again every time Flash pulled out, producing the perfect suction for a mind shattering orgasm. His mind and cock swarming in currents of speechless pleasure, Flash leaned back against a light blue couch that matched his eyes. He wore nothing, except for a dark blue shirt that had sleeves down to his toned elbows. His lower half was completely naked, but devoid of even the tingles of a chill. The intimate attention Peter's tongue and mouth was paying to Flash's avid cock would have made feeling anything except for a fiery ecstasy coursing throughout his entire being nearly improbable, if not downright impossible..

Besides his cock, another part of Flash's body was showing its obvious joy. Under his shirt, Flash's erect nipples were as obvious as his erection. Flash absentmindedly slipped his left hand up into his shirt, leaving the other hand in Peter's hair. The fingers of his left hand started to lightly pinch and play with his own nipples -first the right and then the left. Each squeeze and pinch sent sparks of white light striking from out of his nipples, joining with the overall current of ecstasy that surged throughout Flash's body. His six pack, outlined through the dark blue material of his shirt, and the obvious amount of muscle encouraged Peter to give Flash the best blowjob of his life. The brunet still had the bruises from the last time he didn't completely satisfy Flash -or how Flash himself wanted to be addressed by Peter:  
"Master". And Flash did look like Peter's "Master" at this very moment. He ordered the brunet to suck, to _lightly_ nipple, to breathe on his dick, etc. and Peter dutifully followed each and every command to their every sordid letter. It was all Peter could do not to puke as Flash repeatedly violated his throat. "Yeah. That's it! Suck it harder! And faster! God, if I knew you could become this good of a cumslut, I would've raped your ass years ago!" Flash's crass statement didn't affect Peter except that he sent silent prayer up to whoever or whatever had kept him safe from Flash for as long as it did. Peter just hoped that the something or someone would watch over him again and help him be free of Flash's rapey clutches.

Taking his mind off of foolish hopes, Peter focused on the task at hand. He sucked faster and harder, using his tongue to stimulate the sensitive cluster of nerves at the tip of the head of the blond's oversized dick. He didn't completely give up to his fate as Flash's Fucktoy for Life", but he wasn't a genius for nothing either. Peter knew that Flash would take a blowjob by force if Peter wasn't willing. It had happened before. At least if Peter willingly sucked on the blond's knob, the process would be less painful. However, Peter couldn't shake how horrible he felt whenever he submitted to Flash's whims, but he was a nerd. And a nerd learns early on that you sometimes have to squash your own feelings and dignity in order to survive and escape extra torment. So despite how Peter felt on the matter, he knew personally that being raped by Flash was much, _much_ worse than just submitting to that big oaf. After all, when Flash cums, Peter usually was allowed to go home and he'll be able to rest easy for at least a little while.

Flash cumming was the only way out of Peter's current situation and Flash was showing the obvious signs of nearing one's limit. The blond's balls tightened and the pace with which he slammed into Peter's mouth increased, along with the force of his grip on Peter's hair. Flash pulled Peter all the way down onto his cock in one fell swoop, burying his throbbing to the hilt. He groaned loudly as he came, sending cum out into a torrent. Spurts of hot semen pooled into Peter's mouth, coating everything that was covered with saliva with sperm. Peter immediately started gulping down as much as he could with each mouthful, careful to make sure that not even a speck of cum escape his notice. Peter ignored the disgusting, nauseating taste of Flash's sperm as he swallowed almost half a bucketload of the whitish fluid down. If he even let one spot of cum slip out from his lips, Flash would undoubtedly punish him like he previously warned.

"You're...goo...whor..." Flash trailed off, so physically and mentally drained from his release that he was too out of breath to form more than one word. The blond rested heavily against the blue couch as he regained his breath. Taking one last gulp, Peter slowly pulled off of Flash's cock, making sure that he cleaned any all cum on his way out. When his lips finally released the now soft, but still formidable cock, a sloppy popping noise not unlike an especially wet kiss resounded through the living room. Flash was still recovering from his mind blowing orgasm while Peter untied his shoes, took said shoes off, pulled on his gray briefs and the dark brown khaki shorts that came several inches below his pale knees. He was about to put back on his shoes when he felt a strong grip press down on his right shoulder. Mentally preparing himself for whatever disgusting thing he'd need to do for Flash, Peter craned his neck backward to look up into Flash's cruel aqua orbs. "You thought to scamper on home while I was incapacitated, were you?" Flash asked, his tone deadly. While Peter was busying himself with his own clothes, the blond must've been busy with his own. He was wearing his same dark blue shirt as before, but now he had a pair of blue jeans and a pair of lime green boxers that were peeking up out of the blond's pants.

"No! I-I just thought I could go home now since you-since you're...satisfied," Peter rushed out in two nervous breaths, scared that he would still be punished despite his earlier obedience. Flash's grip moved from the brunet's shoulder to his neck. When Flash's left hand lanked upward, Peter had to do the same lest he wanted to asphyxiate**(1)**. Peter's face was level with Flash's shoulder when he was solidly on his feet. On the way up, he noticed a ominous bulge in Flash's blue jeans that alerted him to the fact that his troubles weren't over for the day. Flash's grip on Peter's neck only tightened and the brown haired victim began to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Well that's your problem, isn't? You think too damn much-" Flash pulled something cylindrical out of his pants pocket and waved it in front of the brunet's eyes. Peter's eyes widened in panic once he realized what Flash was showing him. The object was exactly fourteen inches long and it was made out of some golden metal that sheened radiantly in the bright light. It had a wide shaft, more than four inches wide. It was the ultimate tool in ass fucking. Both of its golden ends were tapered to bulbous points so that it could go in either way. Flash used it regularly on Peter whenever the brunet disobeyed him and/or whenever he just wanted to see Peter squirm in agony. "-but don't worry, Golden Boy knows how to wipe all of those stupid, pointless thoughts right out of your mind." Flash took his hand away from Peter's throat, but his glare that practically screamed "Run away if you think you can take me!" stopped the brunet from having any ideas about escape. "Once I jam this up your ass, you won't be able to think about anything except how cozy and familiar Golden Boy feels deep, deep inside of you." First, Flash undid Peter's shorts and slid them down with his briefs. Next, he forced his left hand between Peter's legs to spread them. After that, he used his other to lightly press against the boy's opening with the golden dildo. It hasn't even been a day since the last time Flash either fucked him or dildoed him. So Golden Boy would have plenty of room to make itself comfortable. The pain would be less than it would've been before Peter was raped by the jock. Peter shuddered slightly and shook his head wildly once he realized that he was actually -kind of- thankful for his daily penetrative sessions involving Flash Thompson and a phallic member or two.

"What's wrong? You don't want Golden Boy inside of you?" Flash asked mockingly, misinterpreting Peter's shaking and shuddering. "But he misses your warm insides so much and since I'm still a bit out of it-" He thrust his clothed dick forward against Peter's naked cock to emphasize his point. "- there's no reason why he can't have all the fun!" Flash laughed evilly right before he made one big upward thrusting movement with his right hand. Golden Boy -the fourteen or so inches of cold, metallic dildo- was embedded deep inside of the brunet's asshole. Peter couldn't help screaming out in pain and crumpling to the floor the moment the metal monster was all the way inside of him, ripping open the scars that had barely just healed during the journey. Flash stepped back in order to better watch his handywork. "Puny Parker, you really have loosened up! Golden Boy went all the way in on just the first thrust. In fact-" The evil blond crouched down, sitting on his haunches. "-your hungry ass swallowed up both ends of Golden Boy! It's going to be fun trying to get that out," Flash chuckled. " I may even have to use a pair of salad prongs!" The blond chuckled again.

"You can go now. I'll see you tomorrow afterschool. So wait for me afterchool in the science lab like usual and we'll take it from there." Flash was already resting back on the couch, a remote control in his hand. He turned on the television with the press of a button and immediately started flipping through the various channels. Peter tearfully forced himself up in a standing position, biting back his cries in case they stimulated Flash's flaccid cock. In the throes of agony, Peter was able to pull up his briefs and khaki shorts, grinding his teeth together all the while. With tears liberally falling down his face and bitten back sobs, Peter was able to limp his way over to the front door. He leaned heavily on the white wooden door, trying to gain the mental and physical strength for the walk home. Peter just opened the door when Flash stopped him again.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget to make sure that Golden Boy is still resting within you when we meet tomorrow. You can take it out, but it better be firmly planted in your hole when I check tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll just have to add White Knight to the mix, even though I'm sure a whore like you would love it." Flash chuckled again, finally settling on watching a sports show. Peter repressed a shudder, remembering the seventeen inch vibrator that Flash sometimes wanred him with, but never, as of yet, actually used on him. Peter hoped it would stay that way.

Mary Jane was on her way back from some afterschool shopping trip. Her long scarlet hair gleamed gorgeously in the bright sunlight that poured down from the sky. Her arms were laden down by various bags: five on the right and four on the left. She had just gotten off a bus and was planning to visit her friend, Gwen Stacy, at her home in the surburbs. She couldn't wait to show off her new outfits and accessories. _She's going to be so jealous!_ Mary Jane squealed inwardly as she imagined Gwen's reaction for when she revealed a golden necklace with rubies and emeralds as the inlaid gems.

The redhead pratically skipped as she crossed a street in a surburban neighborhood. Out of the corner of her enerald green eyes, Mary Jane saw something that was so impossible that she _had_ to walk back, stop, and do a double-take. Petey_ leaving _Flash's_ home! WTF!_ Mary Jane's brain was in an uproar at such nonsensical data. If she was a computer, she would definitely have been shouting: "Does not compute! Error! Does not compute!" She knew there were no parties this day. Otherwise, she -as one of the most popular girls in her school- would have been one of the first to find out about it. In fact, she would have been, at the most, the third girl invited to go. _So Petey wasn't at Flash's for a party and he _definitely _would _never_ in a billion million years tutor that obnoxious oaf. So what's he doing ther-_ Mary Jane's tangle of thoughts were disrupted by a catchy song and she reflexively reached inside the purse on her right arm, pulling out a dark blue Blackberry. Still watching Peter limp away -_Limping?_ She thought absently- Mary Jane quickly scanned the caller ID, moved the Blackberry next to her left ear, and spoke.

"Harry, what's up?..." She answered, waiting for a reply. "Yeah, I noticed that Petey's been acting weird lately. But you won't believe what I just saw! Our _Petey_ was exiting _Flash's_ house!..." She waited for another response. "No, he couldn't have been pulling a prank. He left through the _front_ door and I can see Flash's red Camarro in the driveway so I know he's in there. He would have seen if someone tried to sneak in his house through the front door!..." Another pause. "Mm-hmm. Okay. I'll be at Gwen's place. Meet us there ASAP. I'll tell Gwen what I just told you. Bye," Mary Jane quickly ended the conversation, stuffing the Blackberry back in her purse. Peter was nowhere in sight. Mulling over what she saw just happen over and over in her head, Mary Jane nealy ran the rest of the way to Gwen's house. Added with Peter's limping -which she realized most likely involved the bully extraodinaire, Flash Thompson- Mary Jane didn't like the conclusions she was getting from her speculations at all.

**(1)Asphyxiate: to suffocate.**

**Sorry for the shortness, but this chapter's main purpose was just for Mary Jane to see some strange behavior and to produce certain conclusions from that. Plus, the sex scene. So once I was done with that, I finished the chapter. But don't worry. I plan to type longer chapters in the future. **

**Also, what do you think of Mary Jane? Is she too OOC or too b!tchy or what? I actually do like her(half the time, anyway). So I want to do her justice(for now).**

**You know the deal: all reviewers are welcome(that includes you, my devilish flamerz! XD). And the higher the number of reviews, the sooner I'll write more chapters(although I may write more just b/c I feel like it, but reviews increases those odds).**

**07/18/2010**


	2. Revelation in the Science Center

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man tv series in which this fic takes place. I don't own any Blackberries or the company that produces Blackberries/Blackberry.**

**Info: Set after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first.** **After weeks of being used and abused by Flash Thompson, Peter's friends finally start to notice that something is up and are determined to find out what.**

**Warnings: Vulgar language; cussing; mentions of sex/sexual-realted things**

**P.S. I decided to make the POVs more clear by stating who's POV is it. If you don't like how I'm doing it review me and if enough people dislike it, I'll put it back to how it was.**

**The Story Continues:**

_**~Peter's POV~**_

Peter anxiously paced the small science room in the science center as he waited for Flash. He was wearing a sky blue short-sleeved shirt over a beige long-sleeved shirt. His navy blue jeans matched his socks that were crammed into a pair of hazel sneakers. Golden Boy-the fourteen inched gilded dildo-was still firmly planted in his behind, pushing against his prostrate in a very painful way. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags under them: evidence of him crying all night, barely able to get a wink of sleep.

Suddenly the metal door to the room was pulled open and a rush of cool air brushed pass Peter. The brunet's heart skipped a beat. Even though he knew it was inevitable that Flash would show up, he wanted it to be as delayed as possible. It wasn't Flash standing in the doorway. It was Harry. Harry Osbourne. Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

_**~Harry's POV~**_

"H-hey, Harry. How's it going?" Peter asked a little shakily. He hadn't seen Harry Osbourne for a while now or more precisely ever since he became Flash's bitch. He felt too ashamed and disgusted with himself to look his best friend in the face after that first incident in the science center. Peter still said his obligatory "hi's" and "bye's" when Harry said them first, but he never once initiated a conversation himself or said more or stayed longer than he needed to. Harry walked into the room. He wore some black jeans, a black shirt with the image of an eagle attacking a cobra boldly emblazoned on the front in golden weaving-probably real gold considering who his father was. The silver zigzags dancing on his black sneakers matched the skull neckleace that hung from his neck and the skull chain that dangled from two of his pants' beltloops. He even had a gilded stud earring in his left ear. Anyone who didn't know him would have thought Harry was obsessed with his appearance. Which to be fair was probably because he was.

"Nothing much. How about you?" Harry asked, his eyes asking an unspoken question. He, Mary J, and Gwen all met up yesterday evening to, among other less important things, discuss Petey's recent weird behavior. At the end of it all, four things were decided by the trio. One, Petey was involved in some _major_ trouble. Two, Flash was a _major_ part of it, if not the downright cause of it all. Three, it wasn't the usual beatings since Peter always-eventually-told his friends about them. And four, Harry, Mary Jane, and Gwen Stacy were going to find out what was happening to their friend and put a stop to it.

Peter was unnerved by the see-right-through-look that Harry gave him. It made the boy think that Harry knew about what was happening between him and Flash and was just waiting for him to say something. Peter mentally shook the disturbing thought away. He seriously considered that suicide might be the only solution if Harry found out about Peter's "unique" relationship with Flash.

"N-nothing much," Peter said, cursing himself inwardly. He hoped his stuttering faux pas didn't tip of Harry's "protector senses" that he got whenever one of his friends were in trouble. "So what are you doing here? Did you need something? Are you here to see Dr. Connors? If so, he isn't-"

"No it's none of those, Pete." Harry said firmly, interrupting Peter's torrent of breathless speech. He moved closer to Peter and Peter subconsciously backed away. "I talked with Mj and Gwen last night. Mj saw you leaving Flash's place yesterday." Peter's heart fell to his gut like a rock at those words. He could only dread what Mary Jane saw and what she with Harry and Gwen discussed. He felt bile rise in his throat as he remembered the disgusting _things _Flash made him do. He forced back the vomit with an audible gulp. It seared his throat on the way back down. Harry heard this and correctly assumed it to be from nervousness. He just didn'y know the degree. He moved forward again and Peter backed away once more.

"Pete, if there's anything that's bothering you, you have to tell me! I can help," Harry said, his eyes pleading. "Is it money troubles? Do you owe Flash a lot of money? Is he blackmailing you?" Harry added with a plea in his voice when Peter didn't respond. "Is he responsible for your limp?" Harry asked. He knew, both from MJ's own account and how Pete kind of hobbled to and fro all day, that Pete was in some serious pain that prevented him from walking properly. Even though he knew the "who" was Flash, he didn't know what the "how" was. For all the rich boy knew, Flash took up pounding Peter into the ground again and using threats, blackmail, or something even worse to keep the brunet quiet. Peter stayed silent, but not before opening hid mouth like he planned to say something and closing it after several seconds of continued silence. Harry saw the boy's reluctance and jumped on it, determined to get the truth, no matter how horrible it was, from his best friend. "You know I would do anything to hel-"

"Hey, Puny Parker and Homo Harry! Did you plan to let him bend you over the table and fuck you, huh, Parker?" Flash sneered, his large body standing menacingly in the doorway. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark sneakers. His eyes blazed with a strange light that was part fury and part...something else.

Harry grimaced and let out a low "bastard" under his face while he gently shoved Peter behind him. "What do you want, Flash_ing_ Tom?" He snarled. Flash let out a heated growl at the mention of the embarrassing nickname that originated from a night of nakedness, several flashing cell phones, and about five kegs of alcohol.

"You better be careful, Osbourne. Or one day you'll find out just how much of a homo you really are," Flash warned. Even though Harry was terrifed of Flash and the implications of the blond's threat were more than a little disturbing, Harry refused to give in to his fear and leave Peter all alone and defenseless.

"I'm sure you'd like that. You always had a taste for cock, didn't you? That's why you always tackle your opponents so hard and stay on top of them for _way_ too long," Harry retorted after he got over his sudden rush of uneasiness. Flash steamed at this and responded with an even cruder and more vulgar response. Harry responded in kind.

_**~Peter's POV~**_

Peter stayed silent throughout while Flash and Harry argued back and forth. He slowly slid/limped to the back, past the metal tables and glass beakers that filled him with traumatizing memories of his first time with Flash and the numerous times since. Peter hoped that their argument would continue until the time that Flash had to go to football practice, thus, saving Peter from anymore pain, minus the pain caused by Golden Boy, until at least after football practice. Unfortunately, his foot slipped on a fallen safety goggle as he was walking/limping backwards. He landed with a anguished cry on his butt as Golden Boy rattled harshly inside of him.

Flash whipped his head around to where Parker lied on the ground squirming in pain. He felt his cock stiffen under the fabric of his blue jeans.

"God, Parker! You really can't wait for us to get started, huh?" Flash chuckled. A bright red hue covered Peter's cheeks and the back of his neck. He looked anxiously toward Harry, praying to whatever God there was that Harry would neither realize what Flash meant nor the growing bulge in the blond's jeans. His first hope was fulfilled but his second...

"Flash what the fuck are you tal-" Harry's mouth dropped open in shock as he saw Flash's twitching clothed arousal. Flash smirked, taking Harry's shock as an opportunity to slip past him and storm toward Peter. He roughly gripped Peter by the nape of his neck and pulled the brunet up to his wobbling feet before draping an arm around the nerd's shoulders, giving them a painful squeeze. Peter looked at the floor with the deep blush still coating his features. He didn't dare meet Harry's eyes.

"You have a boner," He said in monotone, too shocked by this occurrence to say anything, but the obvious. Flash snorted, a disgusting sound that wouldn't be out of place coming out of a pig's snout.

"Well duh! I'm sure you've seem more than one boner while you were on your knees before 'Daddy'!" Flash laughed. The joke about Harry's...attachment to his father smacked him out of his shock and sent him seething at Flash.

"Fuck you! And get away from Pete! It would be bad if he caught all the STDs that riddle your steroid-pumped body!" Harry yelled as he charged forward, pushing Flash backward and yanking Peter toward him and away from Flash. Flash just smiled as if he knew something that Harry didn't. Peter saw the smile and instantly knew what it meant. He pleaded to Flash with his eyes not to do what he knew the blond was going to do.

"It's a bit too late for _that_," Flash said with that same evil grin. "If I'm riddled with STDs, our boy Peter is too. Maybe moreso with all that cum he swallows, both _anal_ly and _oral_ly." Harry looked confused for all of a second until the cold, horrible truth settled over him like a thirteen-ton weight. His grip on Peter tightened as he pulled the boy closer to him.

"What did you say?" The question was directed toward Flash, but his eyes pleaded with Peter to say it wasn't what he thought it was. Peter could only look away in shame. Flash laughed.

"Yeah, it's true. I've been fucking him right under your little homo nose. Sorry for not telling you sooner. I know how much you would've _loved_ to see some real live man-on-man assfucking," Flash laughed again.

"Now if it isn't too much trouble, leave. Peter needs my cock and I need to fuck." Flash said as he walked forward, seemingly expecting Harry to just hand the smaller brunet over to be raped. Harry's eyes flashed with anger and without warning he punched Flash full in the face.

"Run!" Harry yelled while he grabbed Peter's hand and ran past the disoriented Flash, kicking the brute in the crotch for good measure. The sounds of Flash howling in rage and pain only quickened their pace as they escaped.

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

Mary Jane was walking with a group of popular girls, chatting about boys, school, and pieces of some seriously juicy gossip. Right when she and her gal pals were starting to talk about how Jimmy Obermahn did _what _with _that_ in front of the whole school, Mary Jane saw a pair of familiar boys race out of the science center, one of the duo limping in obvious pain. She briefly wondered why Harry and Pete were in such a hurry and why the latter was limping. However, she wasn't that concerned. As long as Pete was with Harry, she considered everything to be fine as dandy. She continued to gossip and talk with her friends as they started walking to a bus stop that would take them to the mall where there was an "All-Store, All-Day" sale. All of them-including MJ herself-were ecstatic over the sale and already alking about all the things they were going to buy, wanted to buy, and would never _ever _buy in a "Gega-ga-zillion-ga-jillion" years. She was waiting at the bus stop with the others when she saw a pissed-off looking Flash half stumble/half limp out of the science center.

_What's he up to?_ She thought suspiciously as he turned his head back and forth , obviously searching for somebody. _Most likely Pete_. Mary Jane thought. The blond kept searching the area with his eyes. And then he caught sight of MJ. A smile lit up his face and the pissed-off look was replaced with that cocky, seductive flirty one that he always used when he wanted something from the ladies, like sex or a date or usually both. Mary Jane should know. He tried that same thing with her when they dated a couple of months back. _Thank God I saw through that idiot before we ever got too serious._ Mary Jane thought gladly as Flash came saunting over. Well, he tried to saunter over, but he just sort of cockily hobbled. Either way the girls that now ran in front of MJ were squealing like little piggies at the delicious meal that was the blond hottie. Mary Jane was more irritated by the fact that she was once of those squealing piggies than the fact that they stopped talking about what happened with Amber Greggonsor and her little "toy".

"Hey ladies!" Flash beamed his famous award-winning smile. The same smile that had persuaded hundreds of girls out of there panties. He waded through the throng of girls, flirting to all, as he headed to Mary Jane. She looked down the street, hoping that a bus was coming. And when one didn't she sighed deeply, resigning herself to her fate.

"What do you want, Flash?" She cut straight to the point. Her patience was gossamer-thick when it came to that brutish jock. Said jock's arrogance appeared to falter for just a millisecond before he regained his haughty composure.

"Don't be like that, MJ. I just want to ask if you saw anybody run out of the science center. You see, I accidentally left my...uh, wallet there and when I came back it was gone. So, um, I'm trying to find out if anyone suspicious was running arou-."

"Like you?" Mary Jane asked with obvious scorn. All of her friends looked at her like she not only kicked, but also molested their puppies. She sighed deeply again. "Sorry, Flash. You were saying?"

"Thanks girls!" He flashed a thankful and still gorgeous smile at the girls that gave MJ the disapproving look. They all swooned in unison. Mary Jane was almost _un_successful in _not_ throwing up her lunch, breakfast, and chocolate candies, but she was able to keep it down.

"So did you see anyone?" Flash continued as he unconsciously (read as "very much consciously, but trying to look otherwise") stretched and flexed his biceps, clearly visible on his sleeveless forearms. Mary Jane thought about what to say for all of two seconds.

"Yeah. They were pretty far away so I couldn't see exactly who they were. but I'm pretty sure they had dark hair," she effortlessly lied.

"Thank you! Now did you see where they went?" A splash of relief soaked Flash's features as he said this and he actually looked like a poor innocent who just wanted his stolen wallet back. The redhead didn't believe it for a minute, but she wasn't about to let him know so she gave him a little smile. Not one too overboard, but just a hint of the genuine smile that she used to give him the first week they were going out. He smiled back, thinking that she was coming on to him.

"They went that way." She pointed the opposite way than the one that Harry and Peter actually took. Flash glanced at the other girls in a not-so subtle way to ask "Is she telling the truth" and they all nodded dumbly. They didn't actually know what way the boys took-heck, that didn't even see the boys leave the science center- but they didn't want to look like idiots in front of Flash so they just nodded and pointed the same route Mary Jane did with their heads. Satisfied, Flash flashed them all a smile, giving his biggest and brightest to MJ, and hobbled on his way.

The bus pulled up that moment and the girls filed on the bus, flashing their bus passes as they got stared after Flash as she took a window seat up in the front, much to the disgruntled pleas of her friends who were all going to sit in the back. But she waved them off, telling them she forgot to pick up some medicine for Peter's Aunt May afterschool. After that, they left her peacefully except for a few annoyed "Why can't Peter do it himself"'s.

MJ knew something was up. She wasn't an airhead or an ingenue**(1)**. She knew that Flash was up to no good and she knew Pete was involved and, based on how Harry ran off with him, she knew that Harry had at least some solid idea about what was happening. And after dialing Harry's cell phone number fifteen times to no avail, she thought up a plan. She was going to get off the bus at a drugstore a block away from Osbourne Manor and then walk the rest of the way to Harry's home. She knew they would most likely head there since Flash knew where Peter lived and that would be the first place he'd look. Plus, Harry's house had so much security that not even a dust mite would be able to enter undetected. Content with her plan, the redhead dialed Gwen Stacy's cell number, calling to tell the blonde that something was up with Pete and to meet her at the drugstore a block south of Harry's home.

**(1)Ingenue: an innocent, inexperienced, unworldly young woman. **

**Sorry for taking so long, but school and work kind of got in the way. And I decided to speed up the pace of the story until all of Peter's friends at least know what Flash has been doing to him. After that, stuff will start to heat up a bit.**

**All reviewers are welcome(that includes you, my devilish flamerz! XD). And remember if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please inform me. **

**ME: Harry has (unfortunately) come back from the hospital. He had only minor bruises and shallow cuts so after antiseptics and a few bandages, he was allowed to come back(unfortunately).**

**HARRY: Hey! What's with all those "unfortunately"'s! I was badly injured and you just stood there and let it happen!**

**ME:*ignore* Don't worry dear fans. I'll try my best not to let Harry's...health get in my way of writing the next chapter.**

**HARRY: Hey! What do you mean my health! Since I'm back, I can help you with the story! In fact, when Peter and I get home we should fu-**

**ME: *pulls rope that opens trapdoor under Harry***

**HAARY: *falls into the pitch-black of the hole* Ahhh!**

**ME: Forget what he said. It's only the delusions of a mad man...for now anyway. Anyway, I better go check to see if Harry is wounded so he can go back to the hos-I mean, I better make sure he's okay. It'd be a complete bummer (lie) if he went back to the hospital and couldn't butt in for the rest of the story.**

**09/06/2010**


	3. Same Revelation, Different People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man TV series in which this fic takes place. I don't own Cinemax or Skinemax. I also don't own a **_**Virgin Mobile Rumor Touch**_**.**

**Info: Set after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first.** **After weeks of being used and abused by Flash Thompson, Peter's friends finally start to notice that something is up and are determined to find out what.**

**Warnings: Vulgar language; cussing; mentions of sex/sexually related things**

**P.S. I decided to make the POVs more clear by stating who's POV is it. If you don't like how I'm doing it review me and if enough people dislike it, I'll put it back to how it was.**

**The Story Continues:**

_**~Flash's POV~**_

As Flash parked his red Camaro in front of his house, he whistled as if he didn't have a care in the world. Because he didn't. The fact that he didn't find Peter or Harry wasn't a major concern for him. He knew they wouldn't call the police. After all, he knew Peter. And Peter wouldn't want the whole school to found out he was Flash's bitch and _everyone_would find out if he brought it to the police. It was just one of those universal truths: "The police is another type of rumor mill.". Flash couldn't -and didn't even try- to hold back a wicked chuckle. He jumped out of his car and, after making sure the top flipped out and the door was securely locked, the cocky blond sauntered into his house.

Per usual, he was the only one home. It was just perfect for his needs. He walked over and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. He picked up the remote that laid on a couch cushion and flicked on the TV. He turned to a channel that was showing an episode from a popular "reality" show about college fraternities. In this episode, girls were taking off their tops and guys were running around naked. Flash felt a stirring in his loins that made his right hand almost subconsciously reached for his cock through the fabric of his blue jeans. The blond palmed his rapidly growing bulge and began to roughly rub himself as the uncensored breasts and cocks of the gals and guys, respectively, jumped and bounced joyfully. _Thank God for Skinemax!_ Flash moaned inwardly as he unzipped his jeans and pulled the head of his cock out of his boxers, squeezing the sensitive tip as he did so. He pulled most of his length out through his boxers, keeping his grip firm and tight.

The reality show was now featuring a bunch of average-looking, muscular guys drinking shots off of a naked girl's chest. And other guys were drinking shots off of the bent down backs of the aforementioned guys. Flash eyes raked over everything as he started to fist himself, fast and sloppily, his fingers sometimes completely running off the length of his cock. He took in the guy's open asses and soft to semi-hard to hard cocks. He watched lustfully as the girls' breasts bounced up and down and the girls swallowed the bananas of a sundae whole off of the lap of a very naked and very horny college boy. Most girls ended up swallowing an ice-cream dipped cock whole instead of a ice cream covered banana. They didn't really seem to mind the difference.

As the college students antics got wilder and wilder, so did Flash's fist around his cock. He couldn't stroke himself three times in a row without his hand flying off of his cock, precum staining the .palm His pace became faster, too. So fast that he was vaguely afraid that his cock would actually catch on fire from the friction. However, despite the fear of catching on fire and his sloppiness, he kept going at his dick like a dog with a bone. A redheaded guy was experimenting by alternating between licking in a girl's vagina _and_ sucking a guy's fully erect cock, a dark haired guy was experimenting with _his _tongue by rimming the redhead. Flash couldn't hold it in any longer. He came. Hot spurts of thick white cum spewed out of his cock and soared straight through the air. Most landed on the dark green carpet while some far-reachers landed against the TV screen, sliding down until the cum all came together on the bottom frame of the screen. Flash was still pumping his still hard cock furiously and jets of sticky cum still rocketed out. It was at least five minutes later when Flash was completely spent and drained of all cum, anymore ministrations causing the blond to squirm because of his flaccid dick's post-climatic over-sensitivity. His breathing was ragged and his muscles felt like fluid, weak and sliding all over the place. A satisfied, but exhausted smile graced his features as he slowly regained his breath.

The TV show continued with similarly wild antics. The act of one guy sucking off another while a girl was sucking _him_ off was not even the worst. By the time that TV show went off about fifteen minutes later, Flash was well rested and his muscles felt strong and in his control again. He tucked his soft cock into his boxers, zipped up his pants, and walked over to the kitchen in order to get both wet and dry paper towels in order to clean up the mess he created.

_**~Gwen Stacy's POV~**_

Mary Jane's footsteps were quick and sure as she and Gwen speed-walked to Osbourne Manor. Gwen Stacy, wearing a cherry red headband over her blond hair, walked just as quickly, but not as sure. Like Mary Jane, she knew something was up. Unlike Mary Jane, she wasn't handling it very well. Her nails were bitten down to uneven stubs and, in her anxiety, she left her eyeglasses in her bag -also forgotten- at school, revealing her lovely emerald-green eyes to the world and leaving her almost legally blind. If it wasn't for Mary Jane's hold on her arm, guiding her through the streets, Gwen highly doubted that she would've arrived at all. But there they were: Osbourne Manor. The home of one of the richest family in all of New York.

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

A twenty foot iron gate -undoubtedly electrified- encircled all one-hundred acres of the estate with heavily armed guards at ten feet intervals. Beyond the gates, MJ was able to see several species of the newest straight-from-Japan Robo-Security pets ambling around: lions, tigers, bears, and other creatures that could make one say, "Oh my!" Each of those robotic watchdogs had an actual watch embedded into the middle of their backs that detected the GMT setting via GPS and set their individual watches accordingly.

_Leave it to the Japanese to create robotic guards that can kill, main, and capture, _and_ let you know what time it is. _Mary Jane mused to herself while she got her fingerprints scanned on _all_ten digits three times each, had three retina scans for each eye, and had her blood taken twice to check if her DNA matched up with the one they had on file. That one was done three times. Mary Jane had to wait for Gwen to finish with her scans before they both could, under a duo guard escort -each carrying an assault rifle- walk up to the front door of the time a Robo-Security pet came close, the guard barked a string of numbers that the robots seemed to recognized and they back off for about five minutes until they came back and the guards had to voice a different string of numbers to make the beats go away. And after five more minutes, the process was repeated. And so on. And so on until approximately five check-ups by the robots later. Mary Jane didn't want to think about what would have happened if the guards ran out of security codes before they reached their destination.

The guards unlocked and opened both sides of the door and, then, ushered the two girls inside. They shut the doors with a soft rasp and the clattering of keys signaled that they relocked the door. Mary Jane was unfazed by such over-the-top security. She was used to even stricter security during the times she visited Harry's home _before_ they became friends. She looked at the nervous look on Gwen's face and sighed, Mary Jane swore that no matter what the problem was, she was going to fix it. Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy walked up the grand staircase in the lobby, past several doors, and to a door with the words _**Master Harry's Bedchambers **_engraved in a gilded plaque that rested solidly on the door, right under its peephole. Mary Jane rapped loudly on the door, several inches under the plaque. It was not even five seconds later when the mahogany wood door was pulled inward and Harry stood in the doorway with a look of misery that quickly morphed into a look of troubled relief.

"MJ. Thank God, you're here. But how did you know to come," Harry said gratefully as he stepped aside so both Mary Jane and Gwen could enter.

"I saw-" Mary Jane was about to comment on her seeing Harry and Petey race out of the science center. However, the sight of Petey, just limping out of the shower that was a part of Harry's room, left her speechless. His naked torso was badly bruised and splattered with dark purple splotches as if his pale drained skin was the canvas and the bruises made up a depressing mosaic that symbolized pain and despair. A fresh trail of dark blood traced down from the towel wrapped around his waist and down the back of one leg to pool at the ground next to his heel. Peter's face was drawn and tired. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked broken somehow.

Petey's eyes widened into bleak spheres the moment he saw both Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy gawking at him. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes and before anyone could say a word he limped back in the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him in less than three seconds. Gwen fainted while the sound from the bathroom door slamming close still echoed. Her head resounding dully off of the carpeted floor.

"Gwen!" Mary Jane yelled, the sound of Gwen hitting the floor snapping her out of the shock and horror of seeing Petey so...so...broken. _What did Flash do?_ She screamed inside of her mind.

_**~Peter's POV~**_

_Damn!Damn!Damn!_ Peter cursed over and over again in his head as he scratched his head with his left hand and bit the nails on his right hand's fingers in a panic. He was grinding his teeth as he limped around in a tight circle, unsure of what to do next. _It was bad enough when Harry found out, but now that MJ and Gwen knows, too?_Peter's mind screamed. In a frenzy, he chewed his nails down to little more than bloody stumps and scratched pieces of skin off of his scalp, lodging the bloody mess deep into his nails. Even as pain laced through his body he couldn't stop. All he could think about was how MJ, Harry, and Gwen knew what Flash had did to him and how he had _let_ it happen. _Everyone's going to know! Flash told Harry so what's going to stop him from telling everybody else?_ Peter's head filled with images of people revolted by him. Of people laughing at him and saying he not only _deserved_ what happened, but also _wanted_ it to happen. Peter's scratching became more fevered and blood was trickling down the sides of his scalp and past his forehead and nape.

_After all, I didn't resist. I _let_ Flash fuck me and hurt me. They'll say it's my fault! It _is_ my fault!_ Peter's thoughts became more panicked and self-loathing as the ends of his fingers were chewed up, raw bleeding stumps, the nails were barely visible amiss the scarlet hue of the blood soaking the remaining section of the nails and dripping quietly to the tiled floor below. _It's all my fault!_ That was when he noticed Harry's razor blade resting in a jar on the sink.

_**~Harry's POV~**_

MJ helped Harry place Gwen safely on the bed on the bedsheets. Harry did his part almost absentmindedly. He was thinking about Pete and how the brunet reacted. Harry was happy to see MJ and Gwen, but he wished they had come a little earlier when Pete was still taking a shower. He hoped that Pete was alright -or as alright someone could be after...after all that had happened to him. Harry shook away the dark, disturbing thoughts that filled his head. His hands curled into fists involuntarily and he was happy that Gwen was out of his hands and all his nails did were dig into his blankets and not his friend.

"Harry, what the hell happened?" MJ whispered vehemently, keeping her voice low so it wouldn't reach Pete in the bathroom. Harry looked up from his fists and into MJ's worried emerald orbs, the only outward sign that she was in a panic. The previous happy, relieved feeling was completely gone like incense in the wind. Seeing Pete's reaction ensured that loss. Harry gulped audibly.

"Flash-" He gulped again. "Flash...He did...some things to Pete. He-" Harry's voice broke, but MJ's insistent, burning gaze and her grip on Harry's wrist forced him to continue.

"Flash raped Pete!" Harry blurted out, feeling bile rise in his throat once he was done. MJ looked as if something similar was rising in her throat. Her emerald eyes glowed a deadly green, like electric poison. Her lips twisted into a snarl and her grip on Harry's wrist tightened painfully as her nails broke through his skin. Harry was able to register the faint sound of water running.

"That fucker! I'm going to rip his balls off with a pair of prongs and cut his dick off with a cheese grater!" MJ shouted, all thought of Pete not hearing her lost in her rage. She was standing up and was storming toward the opened doorway leading to the corridor outside. Some faint splashing could be heard coming from the bathroom. As he rushed forward to stop MJ, Harry vaguely registered the fact that Pete must be taking a bath.

"Wait, MJ! You can't confront Flash! Not yet, anyway. Pete needs us right now. We can go storming off after that douchebag later. And believe me there _will_be a later, but we can't just leave Pete all alone with only an unconscious friend for comfort. He needs us!" Harry had got up from his seat on the bed and raced over to stand in front of MJ, blocking the doorway and the hallway beyond. It took a while and Harry seriously thought MJ was just going to bulldoze pass him anyway, but eventually her green eyes lost some of their loathing and her whole body seemed to deflate a bit. She spoke with a tone of resignation. She offered her right hand to Harry.

"Fine. But after we make sure that Petey is alright and the _second _Gwen wakes up to look after him, we'll going to chase down Flash and see how he likes a cheese grater up his ass and having his cock sawed off!" MJ shouted, her voice loud again. Harry was a little taken aback by what she planned to do with Flash, but his anger was boiling just as hot underneath his composure and he yearned for the day Flash got what he deserved.

Harry shook her hand. "Okay, but first let's see to Pete. He's been in there for a long time and I'm getting kind of worried." MJ nodded and headed toward the bathroom. She stopped at the closed door and plastered on a cheery, supportive smile. She opened the door and...

"Petey!" She gave no exclamation to her scream. She just ran inside the bathroom toward the bathtub, water splashed underneath her beige sandals.

_**~Peter's POV~**_

With heavy-lidded eyes, Peter gazed at Mary Jane's incoming figure. As blood wept from the horizontal cuts in his wrist, Peter could barely focus on anything but the joy of being freed from his pain and anguish. Before he was devoured by the coal-black of nothing, he saw Mary Jane's tear-streaked face and Harry talking swiftly and not-at-all calmly on a _Virgin Mobile Rumor Touch_. He breathed a sigh of relief -what he hoped would be his last breath of any kind- as his eyes slammed shut and he embraced the nothingness that craved him and that he craved.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness. Again. I swear I had this chapter(except for the last two POVs) done weeks ago, but I was kind of lazy and didn't finish it. Sorry! **

**I'll try to get out the next chapter sooner! And Flash's motives for telling Harry what he did to Pete will be revealed -partially or fully.**

**All reviewers are welcome(that includes you, my devilish flamerz! XD). And remember if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please inform me. **

**10/10/2010**


	4. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man TV series in which this fic takes place. I don't own the play **_**Wicked**_**. **

**Info: Set after the events of Bullying Lust. I recommend reading that story first.** **After weeks of being used and abused by Flash Thompson, Peter's friends finally start to notice that something is up and are determined to find out what.**

**Warnings: **

**P.S. I decided to use the 1st person for each character in their respective POVs.**

**The Story Continues:**

_**~Flash's POV~**_

_-ring~ring-_My cell rang as he stepped out of the shower. It was just before 1:00 A.M. and I was tired as fuck. With a towel-covered face, I stumbled out of the shower stall and scooped my cell out of the pants I earlier dropped on the linoleum floor. After I finished drying his face and threw the towel into the hamper, I answered my cell, ready to cuss out whoever the fuck decided to call this late.

"What?" I was more than a little annoyed. I hated when some stupid fuck called me while I was jacking off. The voice on the other end responded with too familiar laughter. My blood froze and my tongue tangled.

"Calm down, blondie! I just wanted to congratulate you!" The speaker's voice held a twinge of insanity, like always. "You followed your part perfectly!" The speaker's laughter echoed through the phone, sending chills down my spine.

"Y-yeah. Okay," I said nervously. Remembering the several hundred thousand he owed me, my voice gained strength. "So when can I get the rest of my money? I did what you asked. I raped Peter and told Harry about it. So where's the money. You said I'll get it rig-"

"Children should be more patient," the speaker on the other end scolded playfully. "You'll get your money, but I have a proposition for you if you want more." The speaker paused. I mulled over it. Money was great and if I didn't accept the new job...I would not think about it.

"How much more exactly?" I asked after almost three minutes. The voice on the other end chuckled.

"One million dollars for starters. I'm sure that's more than enough," The speaker said it like a statement. I licked my lips. One million was _alot _of moolah.

"Y-yeah. That's enough. S-so what do I have to do? Rape Peter again. Beat the shit out of Harry?" The speaker on the other end broke out in a fit of demented giggles.

"I do appreciate your energy, but nothing so violent. I simply want you to take that Mary Jane girl out on a date to the Cocabana Theater for the play _Wicked_. It's a week from now on Wednesday, beginning at 6:00 P.M. Tickets for two are already in your mailbox. So is 50 thousand dollars to show more of my goodwill. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want. Ta ta for now!" The speaker hung up and left alone me in a dark house with only the sound of crickets as company. I hurriedly dried off the rest of my body and, throwing on the same pants I wore earlier, raced down the steps and out the door into the cool night. I hurried over to my mailbox. Both the tickets and money were there and a faint smell of sulfur permeated the air. The back of my neck prickled and I could swear that I was being watched. Pocketing the tickets and dough, I raced back into my house, slamming and locking the front door as soon as I was in.

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

It was just past 1:23 A.M. and I'm pacing to and fro in the waiting room. I distractedly bit my nails as I waited for news on Pete. _Why did he have to kill himself. I know what Flash-what was done to him was horrible, but..._ My eyes flared in anger. _Damn Flash! Just wait until I get ahold of him! I'm going to grind his balls into powder and feed his cock to a pitt bull. Doing _that_ to Pete_! I couldn't fully describe my anger in words and, instead, punched a vending machine in anger, cracking the plastic protecting the multitudes of chips, candy bars, and packs of gum. There was four other people in the room: two little kids, a thirty-something woman, and a sixty-something woman. Both women wore tearstained cheeks and the children were solemnly silent. My cheeks flared with shamed scarlet and I gave the women a nervous smile before sitting down. _If only Gwen or Harry was here, I would be able to handle this better. I've been here for hours already, and they just left me here.I know what Pete di-what happened was messed up, but Gwen didn't have to faint again right after she woke up. And Harry. How long does it take to-_ Harry walked into the guest area, mental and physical exhaustion leaking out of his every pore.

_**~Harry's POV~**_

I spent nearly half an hour outside trying to calm Aunt May down. She was positively hysterical as I told her what happened..well not _exactly_ what happened. I couldn't tell her about the...the. I just told her that some guy was bullying Peter and Peter couldn't stand it anymore so he tried to kill himself. I hated lying to Aunt May, but it was better than telling her the whole truth. So after I told her which hospital we were at and the directions, she hung up. I figured she'd be here in five minutes if not less.

With a deep sigh, I headed back inside. _Maybe there was some news on Peter's condition while I was out._

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

My anger at him receding as he came closer, I shook my head at his unspoken question: _Any news on Pete? _Harry's face fell even more.

"Were you able to reach Aunt May?" I asked after trying to think of something better to say and failing.

"Yeah. She didn't take it well even with the 'edited' version we gave her," Harry replied tiredly as he slumped down into a chair. I sat down next to him in silence. There was nothing else we could say and even if there was, there was no reason to say it. All we could do was wait for the doctor to alert us on Pete's condition.

**Sorry for the shortness, but this mini-chapt is needed the way it is for future plot elements.**

**I hope the knowledge of Flash's motives for telling Harry what he did to Pete satisfied those who wanted to know. Plus, I hope the entrance of Flash's mysterious benefactor raised suspense a little.**

**All reviewers are welcome(that includes you, fiery flamerz! XD). And remember if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please inform me. **

**P.S. Thank ****Nehan Shinzui34** for this update. I wasn't going to do it until next week, but then she updated her story "His Gift" (which if you like this you should DEFINITELY read) and I just HAD to update mine so there you have it.

11/11/2010


	5. A Slut, A Jerk, & Overprotective Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man TV series in which this fic takes place. **

**Warning: Heterosexual sex scene!(in Flash's POV); adult language/curse words/vulgar words**

**The Story Continues:**

_**~Flash's POV~**_

I winced as Sally's teeth bit into my cock for the ninth time. _Incompetent cunt._

"Mrp!" Sally made a disgruntled noise as I pulled her off my dick, a filmy trail of saliva connected her mouth to the tip of my dick -thick _and_ long, of course. I bit back a grimace as Sally looked up at me with sex-crazed eyes. _Like a wanton whore._ I felt like vomiting right then and there, but I didn't waste my time getting my dick sucked by the least competent of MJ's friends for nothing. It's just a shame that the least competent was the easiest to manipulate. So I faked a pleased smile as I leaned back against the driver seat of my red Camaro and pulled her head up from my lap.

"You know, Sally, I-"

"_Bailey_. My _name is_ Bailey. How many times do I have to tell you that. I mean..." After that, all I heard was _blahblahblah._ _Fucking bitch. Like I care what your fucking name is. _I grit my teeth as I thought up a lie to hide my blunder in nomenclature. She was still ranting about how I never remembered her name. I lifted her chin and pulled her head over to mine, stifling her protests and other annoying sounds as I fucked her mouth with my tongue. She tasted awful like seasoned shit. I could barely hold my bile down, but I persevered and was awarded as -less than ten seconds later- a soft moan escaped her lips and her hands flew to my still exposed, now-soft cock. Before she could get any further, I gently pushed her away, holding Bailey away at arm's length. I tried to wiggle my legs enough to get her hands off of me, but she stayed clamped on like a squid trying to open a bottle. _God, I _hate_ her._

"Sa-Bailey, like I was saying: I really like-" I hoped she didn't hear the way my lips snarled upward on that word "-you and I would love for us to be together, but..." My voice trailed off as I turned my head toward the steering wheel, pretending with downcast eyes to be fearful of how she would take my next words. I let my hands slide off of her shoulders.

"'But' what? You can tell me Flash. I promise I'll understand," the slut piped up, sounding every part the understanding, caring girlfriend. She bought it hook, line, and sinker. She even took her sausage fingers away from my still soft dick. _What a stupid bitch,_ I thought as I hid a smirk and turned back to face Hailey.

"It's just that-" I said, injecting my voice with as much humility as possible. "-MJ and I used to date and it didn't end so well. She's your friend and, believe me-" I gripped her right shoulder again with my left hand, gently despite how much I wanted to hurt her. "-I _want _to be with you, but that'd be impossible if your friends can't accept me." I looked down again and shaded my eyes with my perfect eyelashes, hoping to engender some more sympathy in the dumb whore. It worked.

"Then. I'll just stop being friends with MJ! If she can't accept our love, then I won't accept her!" She shouted theatrically as she slammed her body against mine in a bear hug. I fell against the window on the driver's side in surprise. I lifted her off of me by her shoulders, the foul smell of her breath raining down on me. She was almost completely on top of me. The only parts of her that weren't smashed on top of me were her legs past the knee and her shoulders and up. The latter only because my hands held her above me. I faked a nervous laugh, trying to sound grateful at what she'd do for me, but also like I didn't deserve such devotion.

"No need to do all that. I love MJ, like a friend-" I added after a flash of suspicion in Mary's (or whatever-her-name-was) brownish-green eyes, the color of fresh shit. "-and I want her to see me as a friend again, too. And I need your help for that."

"But how? I didn't even know she hated you so how can I do anything?" Mary said, genuinely confused. Not that I could blame her. Thinking that she could do anything _benficial_ felt like a delusion, but she was my only hope. Wednesday was only two days away and I needed MJ to go see _Wicked_. Unfortunately, MJ has been ignoring me lately. She doesn't even return my hellos and waves anymore, unless you count disgusted snarls. Hopefully, Peter had enough pride not to tell MJ that he was brutally raped like a prostitute on a Navy vessel, but it _was_ Puny Parker and I'm not that stupid to believe in his non-pussy nature. I sat up, firmly guiding Mary back into her seat. I zipped up my pants after putting my dick back into my boxers, in case she decided to get all "hands on" again.

"Simple." _Like you_, I thought with a smirk that she took for a loving smile. "_Wicked_, the play, is going to be at the Cocabana Theater on Wednesday at 6:00 P.M. I want you to invite MJ there. Here-" I handed her a ticket to the play. "- give MJ this ticket and tell her that you'd meet her there on your own. She loves that theater crap so she'd definitely go if you do this right." Translation: If this fails, it's all _your_ fault. "Then, I'll go there in your stead and by the time she realizes my plan it'd be too late. The play would have already started and I doubt she'd miss a play just because of her feelings for me. And after that first batch of unpleasantness, we'll bond during the play and become fast friends. I'm sure of it! After all, our love _can't_ be stopped!" I finished, my voice sounding even more patronizing than I planned it to.

Luckily for me, Sally wasn't the smartest _anything_ in _anything_. She bought it and, in the next second, was on top of me again. Her arms circled my waist and her freakishly huge lips found my perfectly sized ones. I decided to endure the kiss for as long as I could without puking in her fat mouth (which was about three seconds) before I jumped forward, landing on top of her. I lifted up her skirt and, finding no panties underneath, massaged the inside of her vagina with three fingers. Her breath hitched as my fingers probed her clitoris, certainly sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. My dick was soft as a slug, but I roughly humped her leg, determined to convince her that the idea of being touched by her or touching her made me as horny as a dog in heat.

"Oh God, Flash! I love you so much! Ahhh!" Hailey screamed -_like some sort of tacky pornstar_- as my speed increased, my fingers making her their bitch. Soon after she came, I made my own groaning sounds, faking an orgasm. I kept my fingers in her, brushing them against her over-sensitive clitoris every few seconds.

"I love you, Flash," Mary gasped weakly as she recovered from her earth-shaking orgasm -_of course, it was earth-shaking. _I'm _the one who caused it_. I gritted my teeth and swallowed a mouthful of bile.

"I love you, too, Hailey."

"My name is Bailey!" _Oops!_

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

_Tuesday morning and already I wish it was Wednesday: the day Peter was finally allowed to see guests that were _not _related to him,_ I thought dejectedly as I suffered through my Improvisation Class, a class that used to fill me with enthusiasm and energy. _But that was before...before Pete went to the hospital. _Suddenly -as I was now familiar with- pure white rage shot through my entire being as the thought of Flash squirmed into my head.

"Damn him! That bastard, I will castrate him and force him to eat his own shredded testes!" I roared before realizing where I was: in the middle of a scene of improv and surrounded by fellow students and my teacher, all of whom looked shocked. Soon after, Mr. Kaleb -the teacher- looked overjoyed, his hands flying to dance against each other, the enthusiasm and energy increasing until everyone else joined in the clapping. Mr. Kaleb floated forward, drifting past the three students who were my improv partners.

"Brava! Brava! Excellent improv, my dear. So much fire! So much pure, unadulterated rage! _Lovely!_" Mr. Kaleb shouted joyously, pumping a fist up into the air. "_Triple! A! Plus!_" He clapped again before looking at the other students.

"_That_ class is how you do improv! Improvisation is _not_ just spewing forth random words that vaguely connect with the topic, but to summon words of such passion that a story itself is _called_ into _being_! _That_ class is how improvisation _is done_!" He panted heavily as he came down from his enthusiasm high. He shook himself free of any lingering energy. "Now Group C, please contin-" _-DIDDLE-DIDDLE-DIDDLE-_ The bell tolled as it signaled the end of period six. Mr. Kaleb looked momentarily miffed about being interrupted before he turned back to the class.

"Okay, even though this class is over for today, Improv is _never_ done! So I want you to practice your improv skills for tomorrow...and Mary Jane-" He said as the students filtered out. I stopped where I was: on the way to my desk.

"-that was _fabmagnifitastic! _I _can tell_ you' ve been taking your improv practicing _very_ seriously. Thank you for your effort and -'Gloria, how could you? I loved him, but you...!'" Not skipping a beat, I knew exactly what Mr. Kaleb was doing. He always did this. He just couldn't resist one last act of improv before his class was over for the day.

"Hendrik, it wasn't my fault!" I cried out, faking sorrow and sounding genuinely sad. "He _killed_ my father. My! Father! I _had_ to! I had to! Please forgive me, Hendrik!" I cried out, throwing myself to Mr. Kaleb's feet as curious students looked in on their way to their next class. Mr. Kaleb began to clap again.

"_Wonderfully perfect_! But you should go now. Wouldn't want you to be late for you next class! Buh-bye!" And with that Mr. Kaleb drifted to his desk and, sitting down, opened up his laptop. I walked back to my own desk and, after scooping up my books, raced out of the door and into the student-congested hallway, hoping I wouldn't be too late. Three of the five minutes I had to get to my next class were already up.

_**~Peter's POV~**_

"Hey, Pete. How are you feeling?" I heard Harry enter my room in the suicide's wing of the hospital. The moment I heard someone stop outside the close door to my room, I shut my eyes, pretending to still be too drugged up to be awake. I couldn't face anyone, not after...not after what I did -_tried_ to do. _I even suck at suicide._ I thought in self-loathing as I heard Harry's footsteps get closer until they stopped at the foot of my bed. He sighed.

"Peter, I know you're awake. I can tell by your breathing," he said. His footsteps began again, stopping right at the side of my bed. I reflexively shut my eyes tighter and flinched when I felt his hand touch my hair.

"It's okay. You're safe here. We cleared it with your aunt and the hospital. Only MJ, Aunt May, Gwen Stacy, and myself are allowed to visit you and we have to show out IDs everytime," Harry said softly as he began to pet my hair. The action was oddly comforting, but also a bit...too _intimate_ to not be uncomfortable.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you. I promise," Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper. The next moment, his hand was off of my hair and his footsteps walked back to the open doorway and through it. The door closed with a dull thud a second later.

* * *

**All reviewers are welcome(that includes you, fiery flamerz! XD). And remember if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please inform me. **

**Sorry for lateness, but I've been kind of overwhelmed with school stuff lately. However, I am slowly making my way back to updating all my stories more regularly. But no promises on when the next chapter will be released yet.**

**Love you!**

**02/19/2011**


	6. The Witch is Dead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-man or the Spectacular Spider-Man TV series in which this fic takes place. I also don't own Dorritoes.**

**Warnings: language/cussing; character death**

**Let the Story continue:**

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

"Bailey, where are you? Text me when you get this," I said, flipping my cell phone shut as I marched through the lobby. I checked my wristwatch:

_5:53 PM; only seven minutes left before Wicked starts._. I stopped by one of the food vendors on my way to the stairs and bought five bags of Cool Ranch Dorritoes. After wishing the salesman a good day, I headed up the steps that led to the play. I politely pushed past several people who were racing down the steps -presumably to buy some last minute snacks. I finally reached the door to _Wicked_ at 5:59.

_Got here just in time. _I sighed in relief as I half-walked/half-jogged to my seat in the third aisle. _I still can't believe Bailey got such great seats!_

_**~Flash's POV~**_

I made sure that the play was a good thirty minutes in before I walked into the theatre room. Checking my ticket, I headed to row three, ignoring the annoyed glares that were cast my way, as I made my way down the carpeted stairs.

_Stupid theatre geeks. Glare at me all you want. You know you secretly wish _you _were _me _and that _I _would ever even consider fucking _you_. _I thought with a self-satisfied smirk -_and rightly so, I'm awesome!_- as I spotted MJ's telltale scarlet waterfall of hair and made my way to her, being quiet so as not to draw her attention before I sat next to her and, ergo semi-trapped her into the seat aisle.

"Hey," I whispered to MJ as I roughly pushed past several mold-smelling old people and scooted into the seat next to her, planting my feet solidly on the floor to impede any attempt MJ made to escape that way. I expected her to jump ten feet off the ground, the way she looked at me. The glare she shot me next would've been fatal if looks could kill.

"What are _you_ doing here, Flash!" She hissed, keeping her voice at a low volume. She squirmed as far away from me as she could while still being seated in her seat. She sort of reminded me of a contorted, convulsing eel. And once that image flared to life in my mind, I had to bite back a chuckle. However, a smile still graced my perfect lips, causing MJ's own not-so-unperfect ones to bend downward in anger.

"What's the matter. Bailey phoned me that she couldn't come, but she didn't want to just leave you by yourself. So, kind as I am, I said I could make it," I lied, not-so-subtly laying my arm around her shoulders as I pretended to yawn loudly, which earned me more glares from the other theatre-goers.

_Pansies._

"Flash. Get. Off. Now," MJ gritted through her teeth. Her eyes constantly flicked between me and the stage, reluctant to take her eyes off of either the play or me for too long. I pulled her closer to me with my arm. My muscles bulged through the tight sleeves that ended several inches before my wrist. My perfectly tanned skin matched her milky-white flesh like the sun matches the moon: both beautiful -the sun more so, of course- and lovely to behold together.

_I would look _so_ hot with her on my arm._ I flexed my bulging arm muscles against MJ's shoulders, showing off my strength.

"Come on, MJ, why the anger? I know we haven't been the best of friends lately bu-OW!" I jumped up in my seat as MJ stabbed me with her cuticle clipper, the sharp point of the scissor-like tool embedded into my flesh. Drops of blood welled up from the wound and smeared the blade.

"Damn! That hurts like a bitch!" I yelled, standing up and ripping out the cuticle clipper. I threw it in the seat aisle in front of us, smiling despite the pain when it hit an old woman on the head. When I stopped looking at my wounded arm, I noticed that _everyone_ was staring at us. Even the actors and actresses upon the stage looked startled at my sudden outburst and seemed frozen, halting the play.

"Sorry," MJ whispered as she slithered pass me, her body never touching mine. She bowed a quick apology to her fellow theatre-goers and walked briskly up the aisle. She was already half way up the steps before I pushed my way out to the aisle. Even in pain, I was still able to admire MJ's plump backside, framed in a flowing red dress.

_God, I want to_ fuck _her._

"Wait! MJ!" I yelled after her as I ran up the steps. Too many geeks to count shot me disbelieving, disgusted looks as I ran up the steps and shouted at MJ. I flipped them the bird**(1)** and yelled even louder as I chased MJ out of the room, purposely slamming the door harshly in my wake. MJ was descending the stairs when I saw her. Her cell phone beeped suddenly and she stopped midway down the steps to answer it. I was almost behind her before she realized I was there. Upon seeing me, MJ quickly said her good-byes to whoever she was talking to and flipped her phone shut.

"Flash, fuck off!" she cursed, pushing me back as she headed down the stairs to the lobby.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you? After what you did to Peter-" MJ took a breath, her normally attractive face taking on an angry red color as fury flared in her cheeks.

"You better be glad that I only had a cuticle clipper and not a knife!" I was taken aback for a moment by MJ's sudden rage, but, when the shock wore off, I couldn't help but laugh. Naturally, MJ's cheeks reddened even more and her brow furrowed with all the tortuous promises of Hell.

"What the _fuck_ is so funny!" she roared, walking up step by step until there was no step between us and only an inch of space keeping us apart. Everything about her was tense and her hands were balled into tight fists, seemingly crying out for a fight. I leaned into her, my lips almost touching hers. She didn't even blink.

"For one thing: you. You're getting so worked up by a pathetic little man when you should be getting worked on by me: a hot piece of ass. Puny Parker got raped, _not_ you. So why the issues. What the _hell _is the matter with _you_?" I sneered, turning her initial question right back at her. Her eyes flashed in anger.

"You piece of _shi-_" MJ's next words were drowned out by a sudden, ear-piercing noise.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _The whole building shook as what sounded like explosions went off, causing the crystal chandeliers in the lobby to rock back and forth. I leaned heavily against the banister as another explosion rocked the theatre. MJ slipped from the step she was on. She saved herself from a dangerous fall only by her nails scraping against the railing, giving herself enough time to hook her arm around the railing and hang on as two even bigger explosions than before rocked the building. Pieces of ceiling plummeted to the floor, followed by chandeliers that shattered upon impact. Shards of glass shot off in all directions, scratching my cheeks and arms. I quickly shut my eyes in case some minute pieces of glass found its way into my wonderful crystal blue eyes. A moment of silence followed, punctured only by pained sobs and muffled cries.

"What the fuck!" I gasped aloud in shock as I opened my eyes to a scene of ruin. About half of the chandeliers were crushed into the ground floor several feet below. Under a couple of the chandeliers, people were twitching weakly in pools of blood. The windows and glass revolving door were shattered, leaving metal mouths with razor-sharp, jagged teeth behind. Several people -most of them food and drink vendors- were speared by long pieces of deadly glass. One such person was gasping weakly against a wall as blood flooded out around a jagged, fat shard of glass that was embedded at least five inches into his chest. The sounds of distress and pain came most heavily from the room MJ and I just left. The sound of sirens could be heard faintly in the distance.

"What the_ fuck_ just happened?" I shouted at no one in particular. MJ just stayed silent, apparently paralyzed in her shock.

_**~Mary Jane's POV~**_

The night air was cold and biting, forcing me to pull my black satin wrap even closer to my body. I was really starting to regret deciding to go with my black high heels and crimson red dress combo. I stood across from the ruined theatre. Before the firefighters arrived, several fires broke out across the building -most of them in the room _Wicked_ was in- the smell of smoke mixing with the cries of the suffering, like the screams of the damned in Hell. I shivered at that memory, feeling clammy at the thought of so many people in so much pain with death as the only reprieve.

On the sidewalk across from the destroyed building, seemingly hundreds of people -I among them- gathered, waiting to see if anyone survived and/or if it was safe enough to retrieve our cars from the theatre's neighboring parking lot -luckily on the side not bombed. Surprisingly, not many people were hurt when compared to the two hundred or so that were in the building at the time. In fact, almost all of the casualties were from the room wherein _Wicked_ was being played. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms as I shivered against the cold.

_I hate to credit Flash with anything, but if it wasn't for him, I probably would have still been in there when the bombs went off and-_ I couldn't even finish that train of thought as I shivered again, but this time from fear of what could have been my fate. I continued to look at the wreck of the building while people scrambled in and out. The firefighters were soon done with the arduous task of snuffing out the fires and paramedics ran in almost immediately after the okay was given, bringing dead and unconscious people out nearly every minute. The street was congested with fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. And the sound of panic and distress -the alarms of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances- suffused the air. Suddenly, I felt tears fill my eyes, flooding over before I could stop them. I couldn't take anymore of this: first, Peter and, now, _this_.

_Why is this happening? _I thought as I pushed my way through the crowd, no longer caring who I inconvenienced; only caring about leaving that place of destruction and death far behind me. I pushed out of the crowd and leaned heavily against a bus stop for support. I quickly took my cell out of my black purse and typed in a number on speed dial. _-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ri_

"Harry, come pick me up please. I just...just please come quickly." I cried into the phone, hoping he could understand me in despite of the sobs.

"Sure. Where are you?" Harry asked in that calm, reassuring way of his. And I told him.

_**~Flash's POV~**_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ I repeated the word in my head a hundred times.

We_ were supposed to die: me and MJ! I know it! _I paced my room from wall-to-wall. Even though brains weren't one of my many strong suits, I wasn't brain-dead.

_There are _too_ many coincidences. _He _knew we were going to be there and at what time. He_ must_ have been behind the explosions. He certainly is capable of worse. _I anxiously chewed through nail after nail: an _extremely_ ugly trait I gave up when I started becoming popular. But at that moment, I didn't care about my popularity. My life was in danger! It could end any minute!

_When _he_ finds out I'm still alive -if he hasn't already- he's going to _fucking _kill _me_! Damn! Damn! Damn! _

"Flash, honey, are you alright? You haven't spoken once since you came back from that play!" I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding as my mom's voice reached me from the foot of the stairs downstairs.

"I'm fine, mom! Just trying to forget about the theatre!" I shouted back at her. Even though dad was still at work, mom drove straight to the theatre when she heard the news, waiting to drive me home.

_Maybe_ he_ won't attack if someone else is here. Every other time _he _contacted me or paid me I was alone._ _So maybe _he_ wo-_

"Aaaa-" My blood froze in my veins as my mother's scream reached me before it was abruptly cut off. Silence followed.

_Mom! Oh God, mom! _Grabbing my metal baseball bat from the days I played Little League, I ran out of my room and headed to my parents' room, in which my dad kept his revolver. The acrid smell of smoke filled my nostrils just as I reached the door to my parents' room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the shadows of flames leaping up the stairway. I knew that the actual flames themselves wouldn't be far behind.

"Damn!" I hissed as I threw open the door and burst into the room, headed toward my father's not-so-secret hiding place for his gun. I quickly rifled through his underwear drawer and, after checking that the gun was fully loaded with six rounds, grasped it firmly in my free hand: my left hand.

_If that _bastard _wants to kill me, he better be bulletproof!_ I thought as I hurriedly left my parent's room and ran to the bathroom and the fire escape there. Smoke had began to slither up the walls and creep toward the ceiling, years old wallpaper went up like a match as tongues of flames leapt across its broad expanse. The intensity of the flames were already hot enough to cause me to sweat and the smoke was cloying enough to burn my throat and lungs. I didn't want to find out how hot it would be if they got any closer. I shuddered at that unpleasant thought as I rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, putting stoppers in both the tub and the sink, and turning on both of them in a weak attempt at delaying the fire. I gulped down some ice cold water and splashed it on my face three times for luck before I headed to the window and the fire exit beyond it. I unlocked the window and pulled it all the way up in one fluid motion before I stuck one leg out, then my head, then my torso, and, lastly, my other leg. I breathed in a gust of cool air that soothed my aching lungs.

"Safe," I breathed as I climbed down the exit on wobbly knees. When I reached the bottom, I stared up at my house. The fire seemed much bigger on the outside and the bathroom seemed to have the strongest flares of flame as if some monstrous demon was trying to free itself through sheer brute force alone. If it wasn't my house, it would have been beautiful.

"Impulsive boy!" A perverse laughed chilled my back while my front was warmed by the fire in front of me. I quickly turned around -gun raised high and bat swinging.

"Now, don't be so rude! Put such weapons away! _Or_ I will have to punish you _again_," a figure in a green goblin mask and a purplish uniform laughed maniacally. The nose of the green mask was long and crooked. The figure sat atop some type of mechanical glider, equipped with rocket launches on the sides and turrets for machine fire. I looked at him in fear. This was the same voice who had paid me to rape Puny Parker, to tell Harry about it, and to unknowingly lure MJ to her death. Even though under normal circumstances I would laugh at and ridcule someone dressed so clownishly, but this wasn't ordinary, _that _man wasn't ordinary. I lifted my gun so it was pointed directly at his face. I praised myself for not having my hand waver, for not showing the panic I felt inside.

"Why did you do this? I work for you! So why?" I asked, my voice cracking in my fear against my will. The green goblin laughed.

"Why not? You were fun when you useful and entertaining when you were so eager to rape Puny Parker! Ha! But you failed me. You let that Mary Jane woman escape and _that_ is _not_ very fun _or _entertaining at all," The goblin's demeanor immediately changed from one of gaiety to one of rage.

"I will kill you, but before then, I have to ask: 'Why were you so willing to harm Pete? It was fun truly, but _why_ would you hurt him?'" The goblin's voice wavered between anger and curiosity and childish, sadistic glee.

"He was always the perfect one, the proverbial teacher's pet and the one all the parents adored. He needed to be taken down a peg and I was the only one willing to do it," I said proudly, stating the truth as well as buying myself time while I got up the nerve to shoot him.

_Why can I rape someone, but killing someone else is so much harder? Pull the_ Goddamed_ trigger, you idiot!_

"That's all? How typical," The green goblin yawned, bored with my answer. His glider drifted closer to me, his eyes barely taking in the pistol in my hand.

"Put that thing down. If you was going to use it, you would have alrea-" _-BANG!- _The sound resounded throughout my backyard as I squeezed my eyes shut and squeezed on the trigger. When I opened them, I saw the green goblin lying on the grassy tuft of my backyard, his glider still floating in the air but his body several feet away from it.

"Hello? Hello?" I called out nervously as I crept swiftly over him, gun held at the ready. Red ooze splattered his mask from the bullet hole.

_He's dead! I did it! I did i- _I felt something tear through my legs and then my chest. I crumpled to the ground, my face staring up at the night sky in more shock than pain. The moon was half full and obscured by stars. The sounds of the three bullets that pierced my body came to me afterward, like a dream that was merely an afterthought of something that occurred in real life. I heard the crunching of leaves under feet and a silhouette looked down at me.

"Damn, Flash! I just had that one programmed with my personality, too! Do you know how much it's going to cost to fix -or God forbid, _replace_- it?" Someone sighed in exasperation and there was the noise as if someone was ruffling a hand through hair.

"Oh well, at least it worked under _some_ idiot shot it in the head! Luckily the CPU wasn't there so I can still get some good data from it to improve it," that same someone -_no, not someone; I know that voice_- said again. The sound of a gun cocking could be heard, but for some reason I couldn't muster up any fear.

_I wonder if this was how thos people at the theatre felt while they died?_ The clouds covering the half-moon began to drift away, allowing more light to bask the yard. I could see the person's white teeth as he smiled down at me in a cruel, sadistic smile as he pointed the muzzle of a gun at my face.

"Bye Flash." In that moment, the moon was completely clear and my would-be murderer's face was as clear as day.

"Os-" _-BANG!-_

_

* * *

_

**(1)flipped them the bird: give someone the middle finger.**

**All reviewers are welcome(that includes you, fiery flamerz! XD). And remember if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please inform me. **

**Now onto important stuff! The plot thickens! Mwhaahaha! I was thinking about just revealing the orchestrator behind the whole plot -Peter's rape; etc.- in this chapter, but I decided against it since I still want some mystery surrounding the identity. Even though some of you have probably already figured it out.**

**And good news! I plan to update again either the week after next or the week after that.**

**Love you!**

**02/26/2011 (about 3:23 AM)**


End file.
